


How You Meet

by PhasicDreamer



Series: The Big Four Scenarios [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer





	How You Meet

**Rapunzel**

Humming a pleasant tune, you proceed on your regular trek, bag full of various herbs swinging at your hip. You love collecting your own spices, especially the exotic ones that grew in the deepest parts of the forest.

Today you decide to venture further than ever before, crossing the threshold into unexplored area with cautious steps.

After a few minutes of walking you spot a beautiful flower, one that just so happens to be your favorite, snuggled between two boulders. Grinning, you bend down to pluck it, one hand searching for purchase on the vines draping the larger rock. Instead your hand slips through the vegetation, your palm meeting open air.

The sudden shift in gravity causes you to stumble and you barely manage to catch your balance. Curiously, you part the green curtain only to gasp at the sight that lay beyond the thin veil.

A tower stands undisturbed in a plush field of grass and gorgeous wildflowers, the sun reflecting off the crystal like waterfall flowing into a small lake behind it.

Your feet carry you forward, wide eyes admiring the breath taking scenery. Never in all your years of aimlessly wandering the forest have you meet with a sight like this, it's almost too much for you.

It isn't until you're standing at the bottom of the man-made structure that you realize someone might actually live here, meaning you're trespassing on private property.

Craning your neck to the point of ache you only barely manage to peer inside the only open window. A flash of gold catches your attention and you call out, “Hello? Is anybody there?”

No answer.

You shuffle awkwardly, shouting up your explanation hoping they just hadn't heard you, “I'm sorry about disturbing you like this, I just stumbled upon this place while walking!”

Silence.

“I didn't mean to bother you, you probably wanted your privacy. Again, I'm so sorry, I'll just leave,” you apologize, turning to walk away when a shout of 'wait!' stops you.

A beautiful girl with long flowing locks the color of sunlight and large emerald eyes brimming with innocent curiosity stares down at you nervously.

“You're not... You're not bothering me,” she says shyly, her round cheeks flushing and bringing a smile to your face.

“I'm glad! Do you mind me asking your name?” you say kindly, trying not to come off as too forward so you didn't scare away the timid girl.

She pauses, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth as she debates whether or not to trust this stranger. Her mother's warnings nag at her, but your smile is so warm and welcoming it draws a single word from her lips, “Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel, the flower growing between the rocks. Your favorite.

~ * ~

**Merida**

The red haired princess raced through the castle, elated to finally be free from her lessons. Her mother had been especially tough on her today making it so all the girl wanted to do was escape into the woods with her trusty bow and horse.

Sprinting towards the stables Merida almost doesn't see the maiden plucking a ruby apple from the woven basket balanced on her hip and tossing it to the ebony horse who comps on it greedily.

Merida can't recall ever seeing this girl before, but judging by her clothes she's a member of the castle staff. And she's petting the horse that refuses to let anyone near him, save the princess herself.

Merida feels jealous rage swell in her chest at the fact that this girl, this commoner, managed to befriend the beast that took her years to tame.

“Oi!” the furious ginger snaps, storming towards the startled maiden.

Fumbling with the basket you turn, locking eyes with a red-faced Scottish princess.

“Y-Your majesty! I w-was just, I mean, I thought I'd-” you stumble over an explanation, clutching the fruit close to your chest defensively.

“You thought you'd jus' feed my horse, isn' that right?!” Merida barks, forcing herself between the stallion and the girl.

Your eyes widen in panic, “I-I'm sorry, your majesty, I didn't know! I was just delivering these apples when he nipped at me so I thought I'd just give him a snack! I meant no disrespect!”

The ginger's temper has yet to wane and she spits venomously, “Yeah? Well this is my horse and ain't no one aloud to touch em' or feed em' but me! Now off with you!”

You waste no time turning tail and scurrying away, stumbling in your hasty retreat and dropping an apple in the process. You don't dare pause and pick it up in fear of receiving more of the princess's wrath.

Merida watches the dust from your retreat, only bending down to grab the abandon apple after you disappeared from sight. Sneering down at the fruit she cranks back her arm to throw it when something snags her unruly hair, nearly pulling her off balance.

“Angus?! What was that for?!” she glares up at the horse, strands of fiery red hanging from his muzzle.

Angus snorts disapprovingly causing the princess to reel back in disbelief, “Are you seriously takin' 'er side?!”

The animal huffs, turning his backside to her with a smack of his tail against her face. She scoffs, completely bewildered and angered by his dismissive actions.

Merida screams and raises the apple again, but this time her reflection in the perfectly polished surface catches her eye. All she sees is a jealous, angry child. The poor maiden probably saw something different, something scarier.

Staring at the place you disappeared from Merida sighs, her temper finally leaving her body and realization of what she had just done dawning on her.

She groans, dragging her empty palm down her face, “God, I'm a complete arse, aren't I?”

Angus neighs in agreement.

~ * ~

**Hiccup**

Despite being a new addition to the Viking community; your mother, father, and yourself having moved to the island a few months earlier, you have grown used to the Berk way of life.

This included becoming accustomed to its culture, its weather, and most importantly, its pests.

“Woah!” you yelp, throwing yourself to the ground just as a stream of fire narrowly avoided your head, setting the house in front of you ablaze.

Scrambling for your dropped pail you quickly douse the fire with the remaining water. The flame just swallows the pitiful amount of liquid and continues to consume the home, leaving you wide eyed and panicking.

“Outta the way!” you hear just as your face meets the dirt. Spitting the gravel from your mouth you lift yourself up onto your elbows, glaring at the group of Viking teenagers that just barreled past you and extinguished the fire.

Astrid smirks down at you, empty bucket swaying from her finger tips as she steps over you. The rest of her group follow her lead, walking around you with mocking laughs and jeers. You growl in their direction as you stand, dusting yourself off and scooping up your pail.

Ever since you arrived on the island you've been on less than pleasant terms with the only teenagers your age. You didn't know why Astrid had taken an immediate disliking to you, turning the others against you as well, but you suspected it has to do with your family.

Your parents are kind, gentle bread baking Vikings and they raised you as a pacifist. Astrid didn't like that you refused to fight dragons, after all you were more than fit enough to, which resulted in an instant rivalry.

You considered befriending the chief's son, an adorable shrimp of a Viking despite being the offspring of the strongest man on the island, but he, like everyone else, only wanted to kill dragons.

Which you thought was odd, from first glance you assumed he was too frail to actually harm anything, but you later learned he invented ingenious gadgets to do the killing for him. They never worked, but you were still impressed by his ingenuity and intelligence.

It's a shame he wasted them on the brutal act of dragon slaying.

No one else seemed to see this potential in him, only writing him off as a nuisance every time one of his inventions failed, and you felt bad for him. He's always given such grief simply for trying to fit into Viking tradition. Sure he didn't go about it the conventional way, but that's what made him unique.

You only wish he could see that, instead of trying to follow a path obviously not meant for him.

“Excuse me!” a nasally voice you recognize to be the boy in question yells just as you're nearly knocked to the ground for the third time that evening.

Thankfully you're able to catch yourself and turn towards your assailant, watching in bewilderment as Hiccup bulldozes his way through the hoard of burly warriors with a new contraption on wheels.

“Hiccup?!” you call after him causing him to shoot you an apologetic look over his shoulder.

“Sorry!” he yells, not slowing his pace as he continued on his way to do god knows what, probably something incredibly dangerous.

You stand there a moment, Vikings brandishing weapons and shouting war cries swarming past as you contemplate what you're about to do.

“Dammit,” you sigh before racing after his retreating form. Someone had to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

~ * ~

**Jack**

It all happened so fast, one moment you're doing figure eights in the center of the beautiful lake Jamie was so excited to show you and the next the ice gives a shuddering crack, dropping you into the freezing abyss below.

You're only given a moment to struggle before your body starts to lock up, the cold digging through your skin and clogging your muscles. Your lungs scream at you to do something, anything, to get to the surface, but it's all in vain and your vision begins to blur into black.

Just as you're about to accept your icy grave a pair of equally freezing fingers wrap around your wrist.

Your savior hauls you onto solid ground and you can hear Jamie frantically shouting your name, his warm hands replacing the cold ones that had saved you.

“No, no, no, please be okay, you have to be okay. Can you hear me? Please tell me you can hear me. Oh god...” Jamie's cries go unanswered as you still can't seem to force your body to respond.

Your limp body is racked with tremors and your lungs burn with each hacking cough. You know you'll catch hypothermia if you don't find warmth soon, but you also know Jamie is way too small to carry you all the way back to civilization.

You regret agreeing to check out Jamie's 'cool new skating spot' in the middle of the woods.

“Jack, w-what happened?! I thought you iced over the pond!” the boy sobs aren't addressed to you and you suddenly remember it wasn't Jamie's hands that pulled you away from death.

Through unfocused eyes you can barely make out your brown haired neighbor bent over you, his gaze not on you but on someone leaning over your opposite side.

You can't recall ever seeing this person before, you're pretty sure you'd remember someone with messy hair the color of freshly fallen snow and gorgeous crystal blue eyes.

Though those eyes are currently dripping with such worry and concern it boarders panic as the boy stares down at you.

“I-I did, I wouldn't have showed you this spot if I hadn't! I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry Jamie,” he sounds so guilty, so utterly disappointed in himself that it makes your heart hurt.

But god if that voice didn't make your knees weak.

“P-Please, you have to do something!” Jamie pleads, his speech cracking as tears stream down his cheeks. He holds you closer; it's a comforting gesture that at least provides you with a bit of warmth.

Despite the age gap that would usually make other people frown you were his closest friend and Jamie simply couldn't handle the thought of losing you, especially since he was the one to put you in this situation in the first place.

“There's nothing I can do Jamie, if I touch her I'll only make it worse,” 'Jack' you think his name was responds, scooting further away from you as emphasis.

You're not sure what that means, nor where this mystery figure even came from, but you're much too preoccupied with surviving to put much thought into it.

Jamie gently sets you down, standing on shaky legs and hurriedly backing away, “O-Okay, you stay here and I-I'll go get help. I'll be back as soon as possible, just watch after her Jack.”

The boy disappears into the trees at an alarming speed leaving you, half conscious, with the white haired boy.

You try and focus on keeping your breathing steady and your eyes open, knowing the moment you close them you might never open them again.

The boy just stares silently down at you, still sitting a ways away looking sad and helpless.

Finally, after some time of nothing but your ragged breathing to fill the air he speaks, his voice so soft and shaky it's almost impossible for you to discern, “I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen...”

It's incredibly difficult to breathe, let alone speak, and it hurts so much forcing the first syllable past your chattering teeth, but you shoulder through the pain to ease his hurt, “N-not your f-fa-ault.”

Jack jumps, clearly not expecting you to respond. His entire body grows stiff and he slowly inches his way to your side while still being careful not to touch you.

He leans over to meet your far away gaze with frighteningly huge eyes that only showcases how beautiful they are, his lips parted in awe revealing the straightest, pearliest set of teeth you've ever seen.

You can only imagine what his smile looks like.

“You... can see me?” he asks slowly, almost as if he can't believe it which is crazy cause of course you can see him, he's right there.

You'd touch him to prove a point if you could lift your hand.

There's no way you can conjure up enough energy to form another sentence so you give a wavering nod. He laughs in disbelief, the sound breathy and cracking and you don't have to imagine his smile for long because suddenly the largest, toothiest grin breaks out across his pale face.

He cries with glee, the tinkling of holiday bells being the only way you can describe his laughter, his fists shooting into the air before he remembers the situation you're currently in.

“Sorry,” he mumbles sheepishly, his hands dropping back to his sides, “This really isn't the best time, but I'm so happy. I can't believe you can actually see me...”

Okay, so the hot guy is crazy, man you are having the worst luck today.

You want to say something, to ask what on earth he was talking about, but you've exhausted yourself too much as is and despite knowing the consequences you can no longer hold your eyes open.

Jack sees you slipping away and he's overwhelmed with panic, “H-Hey, you can't go to sleep yet! Come on, you have to stay awake long enough for Jamie to get back with help!”

He sounds so desperate and you almost feel bad for disobeying, but you just can't help it. Your body feels incredibly heavy and you don't think you'd be able to stay awake any longer even if you tried.

The world slowly eats away into darkness and you carry his pleas over into the void.


End file.
